Titre : Nakama 仲間 Compagnons
by Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki
Summary: Que ce serait il passer ci Akashi était revenu sur ses paroles au collège ... AkaKuro la génération miracle léger cross over avec Snk


Les personnages de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leurs dessinateurs et auteur .( et d'autres personnages d'un autre manga )

Aventure , Suspens , Humour ...etc

...

Akashi /Kuroko /Generation Miracle

...

Titre : Nakama

...

Prologue : Watashiwomite 私を見てRegarde moi

...

Akashi était rester planté derrière la porte il pouvait entendre les pleurs déchirant du jeune garçon , il voulait être intrensigant il tenait encore la lettre de demission dans sa main .

L'autre personnalité de Seijuro Akashi se battait à l'intérieur de lui pour faire comprendre à son alter ego pour ne pas laisser le jeune joueur tous seul .

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouge soupira ses deux personnalités était finalement tomber d'accord cette lettre ils l'ignorerais .

Le choix fais il ouvra à nouveau la porte referma derrière lui et ce précipita vers Kuroko

le voyant recroquevillier sur lui même le corps tremblant " Tetsuya ! "

Surpris le nommé releva la tête le souffle court et laissa échappé avec difficulté " Akashi Kun !" tout en tenant une main sur sa gorge .

Merde il fait une crise de tétanie Pensa Akashi

Le capitaine s'accroupis pris fermement la petite ombre en posant ses deux mains sur ses frêle épaules " Tetsuya écoute moi et regarde moi, ta lettre je la refuse je vais t'aider on vas se battre pour ramener tous le monde! Mais pour ça j'ai besoins que tu t'entraînes encore plus avec moi ! Et tu d'accord avec moi Tetsuya ? ! "

Les yeux hétéroclythe l'un jaune doré l'autre rouge croise ce de deux bleu différent .

Akashi avait pus sentir le corps du petit bleuté ce calmé grace à ses mots et celui ci recommencé à respirer comme il faut " Oui je suis d'accord Akashi kun ! " Avait finit par dire faiblement le sixième homme de Teiko .

Puis son corps devient mou et tomba dans les bras de son coéquipier celui ci se releva et pris sa précieuse charge dans ses bras .

...

Le lendemain

Akashi avait ordonné à tous ses coéquipier dans la salle de venir ici

Aominé Daiki bailla en s'en décroché la machoire " Oi vous croyez qu'il nous veux quoi Akashi ? "

-J'en sais rien Mine chin , Aka chin as dit d'être là c'est tout ! Dit Murasakibara Atsushi en mangeant un pocky à la fraise .

-Akashicchi nous à surement réunis pour une raison , tient où est Kurokocchi ! Remarqua Kise Ryouta l'absence de l'ombre de Teiko .

-Que Tetsu sois là ou non fait aucune différence tu est d'accord avec moi n'es ce pas Midorima ! Déclara Aominé Daiki cherchant du soutient en vers le fana de Oha sa 's .

-Ne me mêle pas à ça et sache que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi nanodayo ! Précisa Midorima Shintaro , le shooter en tenant aujourd'hui dans ses mains pour objet de chance un chaton noir en plastique .

La porte de bois s'ouvra laissant passer Kuroko Tetsuya et Akashi Seijuro tout deux avec un regard impassible .

-Nous partons pour un stage prochainement dans un chalet de ma famille vous aurait besoins d'un passeport nous prenons l'avions , pendant ce séjours vous serait pas obliger de vous entrainez si vous ne le souhaiter pas mais si jamais vous le voulez dans ce cas les horaire seront 09h30 jusquà 12hoo et l'aprés midi 14h00 à 18h00

En suite les autres activité commencerons vers 18h00 pas avant il y aura équitation , piscine , jeux vidéo , lecture , pratique instrumental .

Nous partons à 10h00 Samedi matin pour deux semaines ne soyez pas en retard car vous n'aimerez certainement pas les conséquence de vôtre retard .

Tous hoche la tête Aominé déglutit Momoi sourit se camps était une bonne idée .

Puis Atsushi , Daiki , Ryouta comme fallait s'y attendre quitte le gymnase ...

Il rester que Seijuro , Tetsuya , Shintaro

Midorima regarda vers Kuroko avec surprise il était sur que après le dernier match celui ci serait partit apparemment non et dans ses yeux briller une nouvelle détermination .

-J'ai fais une erreur Shintaro mais je vais la réparer ! Déclara Akashi en passant devant le shooter .

-Tetsuya viens ici ! Dit avec un ordre son capitaine qui commencer à faire quelque dribble

Le jeune homme obéit sans rien dire et trottina vers lui sous les yeux surpris de Midorima

-Bon je vais t'apprendre à shooter mais pour l'instant on vas t'apprendre à sauter plus haut et devenir plus rapide et endurant ! Déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouge sans sourcillé

" shintaro vus que tu es ici tu vas nous aider !" dit Akashi en direction de son coéquipier aux cheveux vert .

-Oui Akashi ! Répondit Shintaro en se demandant qu'es ce que avait derrière la tête son ami .

L'entrainement commença sous la supervision des deux joueur qui font faire aux bleuté des exercice de shoot puis de musculation simple et de vitesse .

Pendant plus de trois heures ...

...

Le samedi arriva rapidement un bus attendait devant le gymnase Akashi , Midorima , Kuroko, Murasakibara , Kise était arrivée ainsi que Momoi .

-Mine chin n'est pas encore arrivé Aka chin ! Dit le géant aux cheveux violet en mangeant un gâteau .

-Il n'est pas encore en retard il lui reste trente minute ! Dit passivement Akashi Seijuro

-Kurokocchi tu semble fatigué ! Remarqua Kise Ryouta è_é

-Je vais bien Kise kun ne t'inquiète pas ! -_- Répondit Tetsuya avec son air stoïque habituel.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête Akashi n'es ce pas ? Dit Midorima

Celui ci se contenta de sourire oui il avait une idée pour commencé faire descendre de son pied d'estale Aominé Daiki et ça il savait exactement comment faire .

-Akashi kun Aomine -kun vient de m'envoyé un message il arrive car il a du chercher son passeport partout chez lui ! Déclara Tetsuya comme ci il parler de la pluie et du beau temps en montrant le message sur son portable .

-Mine chin est chiant ! Dit Atsushi en continuant à s'empiffrer

-Il vas m'entendre ! Gronda Satsuki Momoi

Moins de dix minute après arriva en courant le jeune homme au teint halé portant un sac de voyage.

Il s'arrêta devant son capitaine en haletant pour reprendre sa respiration .

-A la bonne heure maintenant tout le monde dans le bus nous partons Tetsuya viens je veux te parler .

-Oui akashi kun ! -_-

Le reste de l'équipe regarda leurs capitaine et l'ombre de Teiko monter dans le bus avec surprise . La même pensé traversa leurs tête " Qu'es ce qui ce passe là ! "

Aominé ressentit de la jalousie il allait monter mais Kise le devança puis suivit de Midorima

Donc il monta à son tours suivit par Atsushi .

En dix minute il arrive dans un aéroport ou il prendrait un jet privé appartenant au père d' Akashi Seijuro .

Celui ci ne leurs dit pas la destination du lieu ou ils vont mais après une journée presque entière de vol il arrive à destinations .

-L'Amérique putain on est en Amérique! ! Dit les yeux exorbité le jeune homme basané .

-Baisse d'un ton Aominé nanodayo ! Le sermonna le vice capitaine .

-Mine chin tu viens de me rendre sourd ! Déclara Murasakibara en entament son troisième paquet de cookies .

-C'est encore plus beau qu'en photo ! Dit avec un sourire le blondiné de la bande

Les deux autres membre reste de marbre " Tetsuya ton père nous attend ou ? " Demanda Akashi

-Il m'as dit qui viendrait nous chercher dans un van ! Déclara le bleuté

-Attend tu est déjà venu au état unis Tetsu ! Demanda Aominé avec surprise

-Oui je venait souvent pendant les vacances quand j'était plus jeune !dit stoïquement le petit bleuté.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me là jamais dit ? Demanda à bout de nerf Daiki

-Tu me là jamais demandé ! -_- Fut la réponse de l'ombre

La conversation fut couper quand un van arriva avec un une inscription qui fit agrandir les yeux de tous les joueur sauf deux d'entre eux

Akashi se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tetsuya quand il l'avait ramener dans sa propre maison après qu'il est perdu connaissance

Flash Back .

Seijuro attendait sagement assis dans un fauteuil près du lit que son coéquipier et ami ouvre ses yeux .

Le bleuté commença à remuer puis ouvrit ses paupière puis se frotta les yeux

-Enfin réveillé Tetsuya ! dit gentiment son capitaine

-Ou je suis Akashi kun ! Demanda la petite ombre en tournant les yeux vers lui

-Tu es chez moi tu t'es évanouis après ta crise je t'ai donc ramener à la maison ! T^T

\- Oh désolé Akashi kun je vais rentré à la maison maintenant encore désolé du dérangement ! Il se redressa pour être à nouveau repousser sur les oreiller moelleux.

-Tetsuya peux tu me dire ce que tu aurais fait ci j'avais accepter ta démission ! Demanda avec curiosité le jeune noble

-Je serais rentré chez moi fais mon sac et j'aurais pris mon passeport et je serais partit à l'aéroport direction l'Amérique pour vivre las bas avec mon père je pense que j'aurais abandonné le basket mais ça c'est encore moins sur surtout vus ce que mon père est !

-Ton père tu vis séparé de lui ? Et que fais t'il qui aurait pu t'empêcher de ne pas rejouer !

-Il est entraîneur de Basket pour la NBA ! Déclara le bleuté " Moi et lui n'avons pas le même nom de famille je suis un accident d'une nuit je porte le nom de famille de ma mère ! "

-Je vois et ta mère elle travaille dans quoi ? Demanda Akashi sa curiosité réveillé par ses information .

-Oh ma mère était reporteur animalier elle est morte quand j'était petit d'un accident d'avions j'ai vécus jusqu'à mon enter au collègue chez une voisine car je ne voulais pas quitter le Japon pour vivre avec mon père et oui je vis seul ! -_-

Fin du flash back

...

Un homme aux cheveux corbeaux coupé court rasé en dessous assez grand muscler des pupille grise bleuté qui vous regarde avec défis .

-Oi morveux tu as un peut grandi j'ai etait surpris quand tu m'as appeler ! Déclara l'homme en se dirigeant vers le garçon.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi papa comment vas tout le monde ! Dit le garçon en se faisant étreindre par son père .

-En tout cas tu es toujours aussi pâle merde ta belle mère vas encore me saouler une autre porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon de quatre ans courra vers le bleuté " Tetsuya "

le petit ressembler à tetsuya et ses cheveux au lieu d'être bleu était noir corbeaux et ses yeux il était turquoise il fut attraper par les bretel de sa cote . " Oi Lévin je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir partout comme ça ! " Gronda l'homme

-Mais je veux voir Aniki ! Dit l'enfant en tendant désespérément les bras vers Tetsuya

-Me fait pas regretter de t'avoir emmener à la place de ta soeur ! dit le brun en soulevant le garçon jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux .

-Ne le gronde pas il voulait me voir correcte Lévin chan ! -_-

-Oui papa lâche moi ! Se plaint le petit

-Tch

Le père posa le petit alla vers Tetsuya et l'accrocha et tendit ses bras celui ci le pris contre lui comme son petit frère le voulait .

-Je suppose que vous êtes les merdeux ami de mon fils ! Très bien je suis Rivaille Ackerman père de ce morveux bon maintenant tout le monde dans le van vous vous présenterais plus tard ! -_-

Sans un mots les joueur obéisse Akashi se rapprocha du petit bleuté il ne vus pas le regard scrutateur du père .

Pendant la route Tetsuya monta devant " Alors Tsuya comment vont les études ?"

-Ça vas ! -_-

\- Et le basket ? demanda l'homme en gardant les yeux sur la route

-Je m'améliore ! -_-

-Parfait ! En tout cas t'inquiète pas pour tes études c'est pas le plus important ! -_-

a l'arrière les joueur n'en croyait pas leurs oreille qu'es ce que c'était que cette conversation

et le frère de Kuroko regarda Aominé puis dit " Tes yeux ils sont bizarre ! " ^^

Aominé se retenu de répliqué car le père de Tetsuya est assé flippant pendant que ses coéquipier pouffer de rire .

-Oi morveux assis toi immédiatement ! Gronda le père du petit en fronçant les sourcil ! è_é

Il fallut plus d'une demie heure de route pour arriver dans une grande propriété ou il y avait un gymnase privé et des voiture garer devant au fond une grande maison se trouver à cette endroit .

-Combien de temps vous restez ?! Demanda Rivaille en s'adressent cette fois au capitaine de l'équipe .

-Akashi Seijuro Ackerman San ! Répondit avec politesse le jeune noble -_-

-Akashi kun combien de temps alors ! Répéta t'il avec agacement évident dans la voix

-Deux Semaine Ackerman -San nous séjourneront dans un chalet de ma famille pas loin !

L'homme hocha la tête se gara en grognant " Putain de gosse de merde il pouvait pas garer son tas de boue ailleurs ! " T. T

-Oh papa dis pleins de gros mots ! Dis Lévin en mettant une main sur sa bouche

\- Oui mais Lévin chan tu ne dois pas répété d'accord ! Lui dit son grand frère en le regardant -_-

-D'accord ! ^^

Apres avoir réussi à ce garer non sans foudroyer la bmw d'un de ses joueur " Pour sa peine je vais lui doubler son entrainement ! " dit à voix haute en parlant à lui même le père de l'ombre .

...

Les joueurs suivirent l'entraîneur dans l'immense gymnase des bruit de ballon et et couinement de chaussure pouvait être entendu

Arriver sur le terrain ils voient deux blond , un brun , un blond brun et une jeune femme cheveux corbeaux aussi .

Contre eux un moyen blond , un grand blond , un brun et un garçon chauve et très grand brun .

Aominé ainsi que tous les autre membres sont surpris par la souplesse et la rapidité de la jeune femme sur le terrain qui semblait comme danser .

L'homme siffla très fort dans le sifflet qui venait de porter à ses lèvres

-Oh tu es déjà rentré ! Dit la femme avec un sourire gêner d'être découvert

-Mouais le chat et partit les souris danse tu devait rester tranquille ? Dit l'homme en s'approchant .

La jeune femme ne répondu pas mais aperçu Tetsuya et eux un énorme sourire " Tetsu comme tu as grandit ! " Dit elle en venant l'étreindre

-Maman Eren s'il te plait j'ai besoins de respiré ! Dit le garçon

-Oh oui désolé mon ange ! ^^ * Elle desserra son étreinte mais le garda contre elle

-Bonjour je suis la belle mère de Tetsuya ! Dit elle en regardant le groupe

Tout se présenta et les joueur était heureux de retrouvé le petit bleuté quelque un le taquiné d'autre comme Mikasa le serre dans leurs bras .

et sa petite soeur sauta dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux ...

Aominé fut attiré par un ballon abandonné et commença à le faire rebondir Jean se mit devant lui avec un sourire serins " Tu veux jouer gamin ! "

-Ouais le vieux ! Se moqua Daiki en souriant

-Je ne suis pas vieux sale gosse ! Répliqua le grand blond brun aux yeux marron

Rivaille soupira attrapa un ballon de basket un shoota la tête de son joueur à face de cheval qui vas s'écraser au sol " Crétin debout et fait moi 100 pompes maintenant ! "exigea l'entraîneur .

Ses joueurs habitué au comportement violent de leurs entraîneur ne fire pas attention alors que les collégiens eux à part Kuroko avait les yeux écarquiller .

-Oh et Jean la prochaine fois que ton tas de boue prend la place du van je l'emboutie ! Ajouta l'homme sèchement .

Une jeune femme assis sur un banc " Je t'avais dit que grincheux n'aimerais pas ! "

-Oi belle soeur de merde grincheux il t'emmerde ! Réplicat l'adulte -_-

\- C'est geai on ce croirais chez mes grand parents ! Commenta Aominé Daiki

\- Rivaille c'est on as compris ! Ajouta Eren en lâchant enfin son beau fils

L'homme revient vers eux eux " Alors comment vous vous entraîner ? "

Trois joueurs regarde leurs pied avec gêne

\- Certain de mes coéquipier ont estimer que s'entraîner n'est d'aucune utilité ! Déclara Akashi Seijuro .

L'équipe que Rivaille entraîne eux un regard choqué même Eren

-Quoi c'est juste des flemmard ! Lança le père de Tetsuya les yeux brillant de reproche pour les joueur en question .

Aominé Daiki releva la tête et affronta le regard perçant puis dit " Le seul qui peut me vaincre c'est moi même ! Dit il amèrement .

l'homme éclata de rire puis repris son sérieux il croise les yeux de son fils aînée et compris que quelque chose avait clocher .

\- Oi tu es sérieux quand tu dit ça merdeux ?

-Oui !

-Alors je vais te prouver le contraire moi même ! -_- Dit l'entraîneur en attrapant un ballon et marcha jusquà sur le terrain " Pas vas jouer ! Scandèrent les jumeaux "

-Tetsuya es ce une bonne idée ? Demanda Akashi à la petite ombre

-Ben aominé kun risque de ne pas apprécier mais c'est pas grave il vas comprendre qu'il y a plus fort que lui mon père et ma belle mère en font partie ! Dit le petit bleuté .

-Oh vraiment ! Demanda avec surprise le capitaine de Teiko

-Oui regarde ! -_-

Les yeux de l'homme se mette à briller envoyant des étincelle comme le compris Aominé le père de son ami était rentré dans la zone le collégien souri cette homme avait une aura de puissance autour de lui .

L'homme se mit à dribbler Aominé devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer et sans que le jeune comprenne et l'ai venir il passa devant lui et fit un dunk .

Aominé en resta comme paralysé , Rivaille revient sur ses pas "Je ne veut pas entendre cette connerie sortir à nouveau de ta bouche merdeux tch ! " Il l'abandonna là .

Midorima , Kise , Murasakibara était bouche bée devant cette démonstration .

Akashi ne montra pas sa surprise mais fut impressionner il n'avait pas vu que Tetsuya c'était mis à marcher dans la direction de son ancienne lumière " Aominé kun je t'avait dit que un jours tu trouverais plus fort que toi alors je ne veux plus entendre le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi même ! "

-Oui Tetsu j'ai merder n'es ce pas ? Répondit d'un murmure son ami

-Oui mais il ne tient que à toi de te rattraper ! Dit il en lui offrant un sourire ^-^

-Oui je viens de recevoir une leçon que je ne suis pas près d'oublier ! é-è

Puis il laissa son coéquipier cogiter rejoins par Momoi ...

Rivaille intercepta son fils " qu'es ce que tu lui as dit ? " Dit il un bras sur son épaule .

-Seulement des encouragement! -_-

\- j'ai une question Tetsuya es ce à cause d'un de ses gars là que tu était mal quand tu m'as appelé la semaines dernière tu sais j'ai faillis prendre le premier avions pour voir ce qui ce passé au Japon ! T . T

-Je suppose que je dois merci à maman Eren d'avoir réussi à te convaincre de ne pas le faire ! T-T

-Ouais et moi qui dois je remercier pour te redonner espoir gosse ! Demanda le père

-Akashi -Kun car il a refusé ma démission et m'as pris sous son ailes ! -_-

-Dans ce cas je vais lui faire confiance avec toi mais avec des réserves au fait pour changer de sujet cette année je ne prend un non pour que tu vienne passait les fêtes avec nous !

-Euh d'accord papa ! Dit docilement le petit bleuté -_-

Les amis de Kuroko observé ce moment étrange père fils cette homme qui avait réussis à remettre à sa place Aominé .

-Bon allait vas rejoindre tes coéquipier je veux vous voir jouer et si ton capitaine le souhaite je peux aider dans la formation . Il retire son bras puis vas rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants

Tetsuya lui rejoins son groupe " Ca vas tous le monde ? Demanda t'il

-Oui Kurokocchi ton père il est wouah ! O.O

-Ben il c'est entrainer dur pour celà puis il est devenu entraîneur !

-Je vois ! Dit Midorima en remontant ses lunette de sur son nez

-Bon finit de revassé vous opposez toujours vous à l'entrainement ? Demanda Akashi avec sérieux .

\- Non on veux s'entrainer capitaine ! Crièrent les joueur

-Parfait c'est la bonne attitude Tetsuya peux tu nous diriger au vestiaire ?

-Oui suivez moi ! -_-

...

Pendant que les joueur se changer de nouvelles

personne entre dans la pièce .

-Tu est pire que Alex sauf que toi tu est obseder par les expérience ! grogna un adolescent de grande taille aux cheveux rouge sombre et noir accompagner par un autre adolescent aux cheveux à l'air stoïque .

-Taïga arrête de te plaindre déjà que Hanji à bien voulus nous emmener ! -_-

-Tu parle elle vient surtout pour embêter le père de Kuroko !

-C'est pas vrai je viens voir Eren et les petits aussi ! é-è

Rivaille vois Hanji " Oh non pas toi verre de merde tu peux faire demi tour "

-Quelle accueille tu n'est pas gentil Rivaille * Ce reçoit un ballon dans la figure

\- Papa vise bien ! Applaudit Edena

...

Fin du prologue

...

Ja nee


End file.
